


Une Etoile Egarée

by Nelja



Category: Little Big - John Crowley
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvie a un nouveau bijou, et envie de l'étrenner en couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une Etoile Egarée

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à John Crowley. Ecrit pour un défi où il fallait écrire une scène érotique, d'après photo.

« J'ai un nouveau bijou ! » annonce Sylvie. Elle entre dans la chambre pliante avec un pas de danse, claque la porte du pied, puis s'étire en envoyant son manteau et son sac sur le fauteuil. De son pied droit, elle écrase sa botte gauche, pour l'enlever sans peine.

Auberon n'ose demander où elle l'a trouvé, craignant une dépense inconsidérée ou un galant trop attentionné. C'est Sylvie, après tout ; il préfère imaginer que c'est une fée qui lui en a fait don, ou une pie voleuse, ce qui dans cette ville serait presque aussi miraculeux.

« Je peux le voir ? »

C'est manifestement la bonne réponse. Elle lui lance un grand sourire tout en sautillant sur son pied gauche pour arracher son autre botte avec la chaussette.

Un instant dressée sur ses deux jambes, elle tripote un des boutons de sa robe, puis un autre, et fait finalement tomber le vêtement à terre d'un grand geste. Puis elle se cambre, avec un sourire flamboyant d'héroïne de télévision, prenant la pose.

Elle est entièrement nue, et le regard d'Auberon tourbillonne sur sa peau mate, comme aspiré, avant de se fixer sur son nombril, où un bijou en strass semble une étoile égarée, éclairant le corps de Sylvie de lumières nouvelles. Il est presque surpris par son propre désir, comme si un tel tableau ne devait exister que pour être admiré par des adorateurs  
languissants.

Elle rit doucement à son visage égaré. « Tu peux enlever tes vêtements aussi. » conseille-t-elle, puis elle éclate franchement de rire. « Oh, est-ce qu'on ne dirait pas que je suis ton professeur ! Heureusement que tu n'en as pas besoin ! » et repart de plus belle, dans une crise de fou rire incontrôlé.

Auberon n'a pas envie de faire preuve de son esprit de contradiction, autrement qu'en se déshabillant très vite et pendant que des larmes de rire l'interdisent de commenter. Puis il saute du lit et l'embrasse presque par surprise.

« Pas comme ça, mec, pas comme ça ! » dit-elle non sans avoir longuement répondu à son baiser avec ses lèvres au goût de sucre. « Tu dois le voir. Voilà, c'est mieux. » Sylvie pivote sur ses pieds, appuie son dos contre le torse d'Auberon, guidant sa main vers l'ornement de son nombril. Il l'effleure avec précaution, du bout des doigts. Elle a un long frisson. « Yeaaah, ça fait déjà bizarre quand je le touche, mais quand c'est toi c'est beaucoup, beaucoup mieux ! »

« Et là ? » Il appuie juste un peu plus fort, pose son autre main sur son sein, là où il sait qu'elle aime, cherche à la ravir plus encore, à contenir son corps minuscule et son âme immense entre ses mains, entre ses lèvres et son sexe qui frotte contre le dos de Sylvie.

Elle attire ses lèvres contre les siennes, et ils tanguent un peu, mal assurés sur leurs pieds à mesure qu'ils se transmettent un désir qui les submerge et leur désapprend tout le reste. La main d'Aubéron descend sur le ventre de Sylvie. Ca, il sait encore, pas comme tenir debout.

« Lit ? » propose-t-il, haletant, brûlant.

« Lit ! » approuve-t-elle avec enthousiasme, et elle s'arrache à ses bras pour y être juste un peu avant Auberon, lui offrir encore une fois la vision de son corps entier, d'un brun clair et chatoyant.

La lumière sur son ventre est aussi radieuse qu'un diamant, et son sourire découvrant ses dents blanches éclaire plus encore.


End file.
